warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Thornclaw and Blossomfall's kits
The early sun crept over the mountains casting an orange glow across the lake. A large golden brown tabby tom guarded the ThunderClan camp. His brother, Brackenfur sat next to him, both toms were ordered by Bramblestar to guard the camp last night. Thornclaw’s eyes shined as the sun had shone over the mountains. Squirrelflight padded out of the nursery and greeted the two warriors. “You two may rest now,” purred Squirrelflight as she stared at the golden brown warriors. Brackenfur bowed his head to the she-cat. “Thank you Squirrelflight,” meowed the tom as he padded towards the prey pile followed by Thornclaw. As Thornclaw gripped a vole in his jaws he padded towards the nursery. A fox-length away from the nursery, Thornclaw saw a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat emerge from the den. “Good morning,” purred Thornclaw as looked at Blossomfall’s swollen belly. The large warrior dropped the prey in front of the she-cats paws. “Good morning,” mewed Blossomfall as she licked the tom’s muzzle in return. Blossomfall and Thornclaw padded towards Brackenfur and Lionblaze, the four cats shared tongues with each other. “So how long until Hollypaw, Sorrelpaw, and Fernpaw become warriors?” beckoned Blossomfall. “Probably not until another moon or so,” yawned Lionblaze. As the small group of cats ate and shared tongues Bramblestar padded out of his den. Thornclaw stood and padded towards Bramblestar to greet him. “Thornclaw if you could please set up a dawn patrol i’d appreciate it very much,” meowed Bramblestar. “Of course,” replied the golden brown tom. “Stormcloud, Brackenfur, and Lionblaze would you three care to join me on a dawn patrol?” “Of course,” smiled Stormcloud as he padded out of the warrior’s den to join the other three cats. Blossomfall purred as Thornclaw and his patrol padded out of camp. The tortoiseshell she-cat glanced at her swollen belly as she slowly padded to the nursery. Thornclaw crept through the forest with scents filling his nostrils. As the sun grew higher the forest lightened up with sunshine. “Lionblaze and I will refresh the scent markers by the ShadowClan border, Brackenfur and Stormcloud, you will refresh the scent markers by WindClan border.” As Brackenfur and Stormcloud headed towards WindClan territory Thornclaw and Lionblaze padded the opposite direction. When both tom’s reached the scent markers both ThunderClan ShadowClan scents were faint. “Hmm that’s odd, Shadowclan usually has their scent markers refreshed before ours,” mewed Lionblaze. Thornclaw shrugged, after the two marked the border they headed for camp and united back together with Brackenfur and Stormcloud. Before the patrol even reached the entrance of camp they heard a shriek echo through the forest. Thornclaw’s ears flicked and dashed ahead. “Blossomfall!” he shrieked. The rest of the patrol caught up with Thornclaw as the reached the hollow. Thornclaw sprinted straight into the nursery. Millie, Jayfeather, Leafool, and Squirrelflight all circling around the birthing she-cat. Brackenfur soon joined his brother and sat down next to him. “Congratulations Thornclaw, you’re a father now,” smirked Brackenfur. Soon enough Thornclaw saw two kits suckling at Blossomfall’s belly. A large appeared on his muzzle as he purred loudly. “What are their names?” meowed Thornclaw. “The black tom with brown striped ears and tail and has green eyes is Shadekit and the other tom with a tri-colored pelt and dark blue eyes is Sharpkit.” “They’re perfect,” purred Thornclaw with amusement.